penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Delirium
The world is disgusting. Allow me to illustrate with the tale of a community. Caleb Phineas Brosnan was high, again. As he danced to the beats of the club, he could feel the ecstasies that he’s consumed kicking into his system. They were the usual ones that he’d bought from Tony, although he had originally intended to buy some stronger variants from him. To him, ecstasy pills were the best thing in the world, after raves, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with bacon (which he would often make while high as cloud nine or while suffering from a hangover) and cheeseburgers. Just as the bass beats dropped as low as someone who plunged off a cliff, he felt nothing but euphoria and elation. This was further aided by the ecstasy pill. “WOOHOOO!!!”, Caleb cried in joy, which was given cheers of approval by fellow clubbers. In the same club, Percy Arthur Pippin was, to say the least, quite afraid of his own shadows. As he stared at the female clubber right in front of him as she bent over the bar to talk to the bartender, he was feeling ecstatic and nervous at the same time. Dressed in a tiffany blue crop top, he swore that she was the most beautiful girl in the club. “Is tonight my lucky night?”, he wondered to himself. He quickly downed a shot of gin and, after taking a deep breath, walked towards the girl. “I can do it”, he said to himself. Not 10 steps away from his table, he could feel his feet trembling in fear, but he decided to move forward anyway. Samantha the DJ, also known as Samm!e, was busy mixing the beats on the DJ stand at the top of the stage. Tonight was a great night, both for herself and her bank account. She had just revealed two of her newest beats to the audience, which was quite receptive of it so far. Meanwhile, not only was she paid $400,000 this night, but she had also signed a 2 year contract to perform twice every week in exchange for $68,000 per night (paid at the end of the night) in Club JinX. Judging from how several in the crowd were dancing to her tracks, she was quite pleased with her skills so far. Just then, she could see a scuffle breaking out at the bar. “YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?”, an angry man yelled at Percy. Said person appeared quite athletic and was dressed in a denim shirt. Stunned for a moment, Percy attempted to ignore him and walked back to his table, but this failed to calm the person down. As he downed another shot of gin, Percy felt something poking against the back of his head. Just then, he was pinned against his table by the gangster whom he tried to ignore. The enraged hoodlum pointed his gun at Percy. “Are you aware of the penalty of touching her?!”, he yelled at him. Everything was so obvious to him now, or so he thought. Luckily for Percy, the gangster was restrained by two other individuals. He looked menacingly at him before he was escorted away by them. For him, it was definitely a close shave. This was not the first time that he had been threatened with a gun for trying to pick up a girl. “So, what shall we do? We can’t just let a loser like him touch one of your girls,” the thug complained to his boss, who was in an ornately decorated private room that was not available to other customers. The club’s boss, who’s one of the hands-off stakeholders of the club, took a sip from his glass of champagne before he dismissed him. “Today is Stanleysia’s founding anniversary. I don’t want to cause a scene,” the boss merely said before he continued chatting with his entourage. Chapter 1 Sheldon Kidd noticed that he had forgotten to zip his pants as he walked out of the Hands of Angels massage parlour at the outskirts of the city. The Commissioner of Police would frequently complain of back aches and visit massage parlours such as this to “rejuvenate himself”. However, there was an ulterior motive, as he would be the recipient of sexual services after the massage was finished. In exchange, he would turn a blind eye to the parlour’s prostitution services. The Commissioner was a particularly picky person, as he would order for similar parlours to be raised if he was not gratified by the gals working there. If there was anyone who had utilised the services of every sex worked within the vicinity of the city, it would definitely be him. “Chief, I’d like to inform you that Caleb has been arrested, again,” his assistant reported to him in a call as his chauffeured Cadillac Escalade motored its way back to the police headquarters. “Bloody fucker,” Sheldon muttered before he hanged up. Considering that he had arranged for the release of more serious criminals than Caleb, releasing him would be an easy task.